Naruto in our world! Wanna see what happens?
by CriticismWiz.NeedAnOpinion-Ask
Summary: Camryn and Jessica are tormented at school because of their religion and curious to if there's life outside earth.They perform a ritual to open the gates between worlds and meet some of our favorite shinobi's.Drama,humor,and possible romance. Please R&R!
1. Work in progress

**Hehe, my first NaruNaru story Ok it's really called Naruto, but I call it NaruNaru, get off my back! But read the story. There is drama and humor...maybe a little romance, but not that much. Probably between Neji and Tenten and possibly Sasuke and one of my OC's...or Sasuke and Hinata...I haven't really decided. But I refuse to put Sakura with anyone, there will be mild Sakura and Ino bashing in this story so if you actually like those characters then I advise that you leave this story.**

**P.S. READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!  
PLEAAAAAASE!!!**

**"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'  
((Authors comment))  
(Other miscellaneous stuff...)**

**REVIEW!!  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Here in our world, Camryn and her friend Jessica were at the local park, doing some strange ritual that was suppose to open a portal to another dimension. Camryn was just finishing lighting the candles when Jessica finally decided to speak.

"I don't know Camryn...do you think we should be doing this?" she asked, fidgeting nervously as her friend was just about to light the last candle. Camryn giggled and ruffled Jessica's hair, she always had second thoughts about everything, even deciding between paper and plastic at the store.

"Come on Jess," she started, putting on a pleading look, "Don't back out now, haven't you ever been curious to if there really is another world out there?" Camryn asked taking Jessica's hands and leading her to the circle where they both needed ot stand to perform the ritual. Jessica glanced around the park nervously, afraid people might be staring.

"Well, what if someone sees us? They'll tie us up to poles and burn us chanting 'Witches! They're witches, burn them!'" she started breathing heavily, ready to run for cover when Camryn got a firm grip on her wrist to stop her from running away.

"Jess...it's three in the morning," Camryn said, running her fingers through her, recently died, purple-bluish hair. Why did she have to have such a worry-wart as a best friend? She would have to bound and gag her to get her to do anything remotely interesting (Jessica calls it 'life-threatening' but it's all good fun to Camryn)

"There is no one here, and even if there was, do you think they would stop to pay attention to what we were doing?" she asked, trying desperately to calm her friend down. Jessica stopped struggling and turned toward Camryn, her dark green eyes stairing back into Camryn's deep blue ones. She then sighed and stepped back into the circle, there was no point in going against Camryn. One way or another she finds how to always get her way, that girl was too stubborn for her own good.

"Ok Cam..." Jess said, sitting cross-legged. "If you're sure we won't get hurt, then ok," she said.

"Well..." Camryn started, scratching her head nervously as she sat down by her friend, "I can't promise we won't get hurt...there's always the disappointment that there is no other world," she laughed softly at her own joke, an attempt to lighten the mood. She, again, ruffled Jessica's dark brown hair, earning a groan of annoyance from Jessica.

"Well, let's start this baby up!" Camryn cheered as Jessica was attempting to straighten out her hair, that Camryn just completely messed up. They joined hands and began focussing all their energy, trying desperately to tear the fabric between time and space as Camryn began the chant.

_"Power of light and darkness, sun and moon, earth and sky, water and fire, I call upon thee. Please lend us your strength and come to our aid. We give our energy in hopes of opening the portal to a new world. Portal...OPEN!"_ Camryn shouted as they began to rise from the ground, a birght light surrounding both of them as they both felt the energy being drained form them. It was working, soon they would open the door to a new world.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Konaha, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata and Tenten were waiting for the rest of the team to arrive. It was 3:15am, they were assighed to escort a Fuedal Lord over to a neighboring village. Now if only Sakura and Ino would hurry their butts over, so they could actually start the mission before sunrise.

"Hey!" they heard a cry that could only belong to Sakura. The five of them turned around to see Sakura and Ino running over as fast as they could with, what looked like, three bags...each! How long did they think this mission was going to be? Probably one--two days tops.

Sasuke and Neji sighed, why do girls always have to pack so much stuff? It's one of the many mysteries of women they will never know.

"Sorry we took so long guys," Sakura gasped inbetween breaths.

"Yeah, we couldn't decide between purple and pink, so we just got both," Ino said, laughing nervously, showing the gang what they bought. They were pink and purple tank-tops. ((Insert anime-fall here))

Figures, the shopping duo, can't decide form the exact same shirts. Typical Sakura and Ino.

Everyone sighed in annoyance, except Hinata who's way too nice to do anything except smile awkwardly. ((Insert anime-sweatdrop here))

"Can we just start this mission now?" Naruto whined, "The sooner we finish this stupid mission, the sooner Iruka-sensei can but me some ramen," he said, starting to leave the gates. Just then a streak of blinding light shined above their heads and they all got sucked up into the sky. They all started screaming as they were falling to their death ((or so they thought))

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Their boddies began to burn as the outline of their circle they drew in the grass started rise above their heads, it started spinnign faster and faster and suddenly Camryn and Jessica were thrown out of the circle, nearly all the way across the park. Camryn was the first to get up and ran to Jessica's aid, she had been knocked out cold.

"Jessica? Jessica, wake up! Are you alright?" she called to her friend, shaking her shoulders violently, then looked up at the circle still spinning. Suddenly, the circle began to widen, covering nearly half the park, still spinning faster and faster with each passing second. Then a flash of light, nearly blinding Camryn, shot out of the circle. She heard a few thuds, then the circle disappeared; Jessica was finally starting to wake up and they both ran over to see what happened to the circle.

Once they reached over to where their circle used to be, they both gasped at what they saw. Seven boddies laying there, just...laying there, they weren't moving and from what Jessica could tell, there was no sign of breathing.

"A-Are they d-dead?" Jessica asked, eyes widden with fright. Camryn just stood there, still in shock from this whole situation. After a couple of minutes, Jessica started shaking her shoulder.

"Cam? Are you alright?" she asked. Finally, snapping back to her senses, Camryn walked over to the pile of bodies and started poking them, trying to see if they were dead or not.

"CAMRYN!" Jessica shouted, "What are you doing?!" she asked running over toward her friend. Camryn just shrugged, "Well, I can't tell if they're dead or not," she stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "If they are alive, then we can't just leave them ou-"she stopped when she felt the weight under her finger tip shift. She jumped back in surprise, grabbing hold of her friend for dear life.

"J-Jessica!" Camryn stuttered, completely afraid of the 'thing' that just moved. "It moved!" she shouted, pointing.

The thing stared up at them, nothing but fear and confusion in 'it's' eyes. After a closer look, Camryn and Jessica concluded that this 'thing' was indeed a girl. After a few moments of starring, she finally decided to speak.

"Who-who are you?" she asked, weakly as she tried to stand up, the energy drained from her voice. Camryn steadied her as Jessica stiil stood there, mouth open, eyes wide and finger pointing at the strange girl in fromt of them. Once this girl regained her balance, Camryn went on a rage of questions.

"Oh my gosh! This is unbelievable! Are you an alien? time travelor from the future? Or...or...AN ESPER?!" her questions continued on and on until Jessica stopped her.

"What I think she means is..." she started, glaring at Camryn, who just laughed nervously and took a step back. "Where did you come from?" she asked staring back at the strange girl in front of them.

She looked at them for a moment before she spoke.

"M-my..." she started, "My name is Hinata..." she trailed off, looking at the ground as if there was something interesting about it.

"Well it's nice to meet you Hinata!" Camryn cheered, "So, are all these dead beats your friends or what?" she asked, pointing over to the still unconscious bodies around them. Hinata stared, eyes widened with fright as she ran over to the bodies, shaking them roughly. She tried for about 10 minutes before she walked back over, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Camryn asked. Hinata wiped away her tears, but more soon followed after. Suddenly she just burst out crying, startling the two girls who were standing there watching.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a faint voice calling the strange girl's name.

"Hinata...?" it said, the voice sounded cracked and weak, but it kept going until there was a very loud gasp from Hinata.

"Neji?" she called turning to all the bodies. All three saw something stand up and Hinata ran over, engulfing the thing in a bear hug, crying histerically.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voila! The first chappie Waddya guys think? Too much...? Not enough detail? My OCs too strange for ya? Well, you can tell me in your reviews. Please don't flame, but construcctive critizism((SP?)) is always welcome!  
I high-five the reviewers! So please do((If ya want a high-five))**

**Love,  
Beautifully-Broken-Athena**


	2. Living arrangements

**WOOT! My second chapter! I am excited I wish I could make one of my little special happy faces I make on the computer, but for some reason, it never shows up...Ah, well!**

**"Speaking"  
_'Thoughts'  
_((Random Authors Comments))  
(Other random stuff...)**

**Please Read and Review!  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Camryn and Jessica stood there, watching as Hinata continued to sob tears of joy while latched onto one of the 'dead' bodies.

"C-Cam..." Jessica started, repeatedly tapping on Camryn's shoulder, "What is that?" Camryn got into her thinking position--tilting her head with her index finger on her chin-and stared at the two.

"Well, I thought I heard Hinata call it 'Neji,'" she said. Jessica turned towards her, both her mouth and eyes were wide as she stared from this 'Neji' back to Camryn.

"What the heck is a Neji?" she asked. Camryn just shrugged and pointed, "Apparently that," she said. Jessica made a small 'eep' sound when both of the 'aliens' ((as Camryn would call them)) turned towards them like they just remembered they were there. Hinata took a step toward them with a warm smile, then she looked back at the other one called Neji and motioned for him to come closer.

Camryn could hardly contain her excitement, I mean, her and Jessica just opened a portal to another world and now they were talking with aliens...or time travelers, or espers...actually, she has no idea what they are but she couldn't care less. Her dreams were finally coming true. She walked over to the two and finally introduced herself.

"Hey! I'm Camryn and this is Jessica," she cheered, pulling her friend by her side, "It's nice to meet you Hinata and..." she said, waiting for the stranger to introduce himself...or herself...

"It's nice to meet you Camryn, Jessica," Hinata said, "Well you know my name, this is my cousin Neji," she said pointing over to Neji, he just gave them a suspicious look and turned away.

_'Ahh, so he _is _a boy,' _Camryn thought, nodding.

There was a long, awkward silence until Neji finally decided to break it.

"So, do you two know how we got here? And where's the rest of the team?" he asked, looking back to see all the other bodies around them. He was about to say something when a groan was heard from behind.

All four turned to see the remainder of the bodies slowly get up, they started making their way towards them. Camryn and Jessica were shocked beyond belief, weren't all these people--or whatever they are--dead just a miinute ago? Dead people aren't supposed to move!

"Are they...zombies?" Jessica asked in fear, cowarding behind Camryn as the 'zombies' came closer.

"Zombies?" Neji asked raising an eyebrow, "these are our teammates," he said in annoyance. Hinata, however, was crying tears of joy--I guess she's happy that her friends aren't dead.

Camryn took a better look at all these new people around her. She knew Hinata and Neji, there were also two blondes--a boy and a girl, a boy with spiky black hair, a girl who had her hair in two buns on the sides of her head and the last one was a girl with bright pink hair. Camryn wrinkled her nose when she looked at the pink-haired one, she always hated pink. Her mom used to drown her with pink everything when she was little and ever since she has not been able to tolerate anything pink.

One of the blondes ran over to Hinata, the word 'worried' written all over his face the second he saw her crying.

"Ok..." Camryn started, getting everone ((or everything's)) attention, "I think it's time for some introductions followed by some explanations," she said.

"I couldn't agree more, this place reeks like who-knows-what!" the pink-haired girl shrieked, earning a glare form Camryn.

"Okay well for starters, my name is Camryn and the trembling one here is my friend Jessica," she said pointing over to her friend, who was indeed trembling. "I already know Neji and Hinata, but who are the rest of you?" she asked.

The blonde boy stepped up first, pointing to himself with his thumb and winked, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm going to be the next Hokage," he cheered, "believe it!"

_'What the heck is a Hokage?' _Camryn thought, starring at Naruto.

"Umm...okay," Camryn said, "and you are..." she asked, gestering toward the girl with pink hair and attitude. She pointeed to herself questioningly then giggled.

"Oh me? I'm Sakura Haruno, the future Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha!" she cheered in the most annoying. high-pitched voice Camryn and Jessica have ever heard. Not even a second after she said 'Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha,' Camryn saw the spiky, black-haird boy, who she guessed was Sasuke Uchiha, send a glare over Sakura's way. Camryn couldn't help but laugh at the sight, just seeing the anger on his face after Sakura said that was too much for her,

"And I'm guessing you're Sasuke Uchiha?" she said inbetween giggles. Sasuke nodded then went back to glaring at the wind, or at least that's what it looked like to Camryn and Jessica.

"And my name's Tenten, it's nice to meet you both!" the girl with brown hair in buns said as she walked over and shook Camryn and Jessica's hands. They both smiled at the girl, she and Hinata seemed like the only nice ones so far. The other blonde girl walked up next, smiling brightly, "Hey, I'm Ino Yamanaka, it's nice to meet you," the blonde said, also shaking both Camryn and Jessica's hands.

"A-hem," everyone turned toward the source of the noise, which happened to be Neji, looking more annoyed then ever, "now that we all know eachother, do you girls mind explaining how we got here exactly?" he asked, sending a glare over to Camryn and Jessica.

"Uh, yeah about that..." Jessica started, smiling awkwardly, and took a step back, "take it away Cam!" she said. Camryn jerked her head toward Jessica, her face red with anger.

"Jessica!" she yelled. After she saw the look of terror in Jessica eyes she sighed and turned back to the others.

"Well, me and Jessica were curious to if there was another world besides our own so we looked into this book in one of my great-grandmother's old trunks and found this 'World Awakening' spell, we agreed to meet here at 3am so we could start the ceremony without any unwanted interuptions from any civilians. We performed the ritual and next thing we know, we see 7 unconscious bodies scattered across the park," she explained.

Everyone just stared at her, including Jessica, they looked like there was some sonic boom and they were still recovering from the shock.

"Now, do you think you guys can explain where exactly you came form?" Camryn asked, eyeing all of them.

"Ok, I guess I'll explain since everyone else still seems to be in shock..." Neji said, looking at everyone in disgust.

"Well, we come from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, or Konoha, that's a lot easier to say and it saves time. We were on our way to escort a Fuedal Lord over to a neighboring village to sign the peace treaty between the two villages when this 'portal' opened above our heads and sucked us all in," he said, not a drop of emotion on his face...it kind of creeped Camryn and Jessica out that he didn't seem at all surprised to be in a completely different world, what was this guy's deal?

"Um...okay then, so we all understand eachother now right?" Camryn asked, getting a few nods and a couple 'mm-hmms.'

"Ok, so who's staying with who?" she asked, getting some sputters, a couple 'WHAT?!'s and two 'che's.

"Umm Cam, I'm not so sure we should let them stay with us...I mean they could be serial kiilers, or rapists for all we know!!" Jessica panicked, trying desperately to talk some sense into her derranged friend.

"Well, we can't just leave them alone to wonder into the city, who knows what could happen?" Camryn reasoned, a mental image of Naruto attacking a vending machine and Sasuke cutting off the heads of any girl who walked within a 5ft radius of him entered Jessica's mind and she eventually agreed.

"Well, do you think they all could stay with you Cam?" she asked, putting on her innocent face.

"Jessica...I live in a one story, three-bedroom town house, there is no way I could all seven of them in one room. Besides, you live in the rich part of town, don't you have like five guest rooms and four bathrooms?" she asked, eyeing her friend suspiciously.

"Well..." Jessica started, looking around randomly, "I could probably talk my mom into letting the girl's stay, but they would never go for boys staying with me..." she said blushing.

Camryn pondered this for a moment, then she thought of something. She smiled brightly then whispered the plan into Jessica's ear, her eyes widdened and they started arguing for a minute, until Jessica finally admitted defeat.

-------------  
With our favorite seven shinobi  
-------------  
"Ok, what are we gonna do?" naruto asked, pacing back and forth.

"Well, I guess we're gonna have to stay with them until further notice, we have no idea how to maek a life here. This may be for the best," Tenten said, trying to calm the mood, it wasn't really working.

"I don't know...there's just something weird about them, especially that loud-mouth one. She's like a female Naruto," Sasuke said sending glares to both Camryn and Naruto. "And can we really trust them?" he asked.

"Well, for now it looks like we have to," Neji said.

"But-"

"Look, I'm the leader of this mission...well our mission has been delayed due to our current situation. But I am still responsible for all of you, so until we figure something out, our best option is to stay with thos two," he said.

Canryn and Jessica came walking over, Camryn was smiling brightly and Jessica looked like she just lost the world championship Go match.

"Ok, good news guys!" Camryn cheered.

"Until you guys find someplace of your own or go back to Kon...Kono...ha? Yeah that's it, Konoha! Or until you guys go back to Konoha, you will be staying with me and Jessica," she said.

"Since Jessica's mom won't let any of you guys stay with her, and I can only fit two people in my only spare room, we decided to tell Jessica's mom that Neji is a tomboy and he'll stay with Jessica and the girls," Camryn cheered, smiling at the glare Neji sent her, while Naruto started laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"So, Neji is going to be a...a girl?! Oh my gosh that's hilarious!" he said inbetween laughs. All the girls started giggling and Sasuke smirked.

"And Naruto and Sasuke are going to be sharing a room at my place," Camryn said, which caused Sasuke's smirk to falter and Naruto's laughter stopped abruptly.

"EHHHH?!" they both yelled.

"There is no way that I'm sharing a room with him!" Naruto yelled pointing at Sasuke.

"Well unless you wanna cross-dress there is no ther option," Camryn 'hmphed' and turned away from the two boys.

"Fine," Naruto said, crossing his arms. "I have no problems if Sasuke doesn't," he said.

"I'm not happy about it, but it looks like it can't be helped," Sasuke said stubbornly, putting his hands in his pockets and turning his head away.

Well, none of the boys seemed too happy about this, but all the girls were a different story.

"This is gonna be so cool! It'll be like a slumber party!" Sakura cheered, jumping up and down with the other girls.

"Doing makeovers, telling eachother secrets, no missions! It's like a dream come true!" Ino said.

"Yes, it sounds like fun," Hinata calmly smiled and went back to talking with Neji. Tenten seemed like the only one who wasn't ready to throw a party at the news of sharing a house with all these girls...and Neji. Camryn walked over to her to see waht was up.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked. Tenten was obviously surpriesed at the question, unless nearly jumping outta your skin didn't seem like surprised to you.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. Just a little nervous about all this," Tenten answered, smiling nervously.

"Why would you be--OH! You mean living with that guy Neji, don't you?" she smirked evily, nudging Tenten's arm playfully and laughed at her flushed face at the mention 'living with' and 'Neji' in the same sentence.

"So, you like him or something?" she asked.

"Well, I know he only thinks of me as a teammate and it could never happen...but, yeah, I like him alot," Tenten said, showing a small heart-warming smile. Camryn could only smile and nod.

"Well, then this works out great for you, doesn't it?"

**Sha-BAM! End of the second chapter!  
Man! My fingers are killing me! It hurts to type this authors note...but I will! For the sake of the readers/reviewers!  
So, how is my story so far??? You likie? No likie?**

**Come on people! If there is something you don't like in my story then I want you to tell me so I can fix it!!**

**Please review and tell me your opinions!**

**Love,  
Beautifully-Broken-Athena**


End file.
